


80. Is your seatbelt on?

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [10]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, F/F, Please Forgive me, Pre-Canon, Smut, Wall Sex, this is... pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: She fucked up, she knows it, and it's all that's running through her mind as the city lights fly by.When they make it inside their apartment, Debbie barely has time to kick off her heels before Lou has pushed her against the wall - shoved her into it, rather.A heist goes wrong, and Debbie and Lou need to get their frustrations out somehow.





	80. Is your seatbelt on?

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing this instead of working on stuff for university? It's more likely than you think!

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

She’s not quite sure if the alarm bells are real or just ringing in her head, but it doesn't matter because she’s running, probably faster than ever before in her life in heels. Lou is a few steps ahead of her and Debbie isn’t looking left or right, just keeps her eyes on her and keeps running after her, down a flight of stairs, around a corner, past the ball room, out a side door and around another corner, then another, until finally, finally, their car comes into view, and she'd let out a shaky laugh of relief if it were physically possible with how hard she's breathing.

There’s no time to even catch her breath because Lou runs around to the driver's side and yanks open the door and Debbie does the same, and then they both slide into their seats and slam the doors and Lou has barely turned on the engine before accelerating so fast Debbie’s worried she might actually kill the engine. She doesn’t, fortunately, just speeds away with screeching tires and Debbie can't help but worry about the tire tracks she might have left. Did they park far enough away?

“Is your seatbelt on?”

Lou sounds concerned, even where Debbie can hear the anger in her voice as it rips her out of her thoughts and she fumbles for the seatbelt, getting it fastened just in time before Lou makes a sharp left turn that would have sent her flying out the window otherwise.

 

She fucked up, she knows it, and it's all that's running through her mind as the city lights fly by, with no distraction from her own mind in the silence between her and Lou. She glances over and sees Lou’s jaw clenched, her fingers gripping the wheel, and Debbie has to fight back the tears. She will not cry about this.

She fucked up, royally.  


When they make it inside their apartment, Debbie barely has time to kick off her heels before Lou has pushed her against the wall - shoved her into it, rather. She looks fucking angry and she has every right to be, Debbie knows. She's fucking angry at herself, too.

The tension is thick between them as Lou holds her against the wall, but then she takes a step back and starts pacing in front of her and she’s ranting and shouting about how this should never have happened and God, as if Debbie doesn't know it. And she doesn't need this, not right now, can't handle Lou telling her everything she’s thought about during their escape, taking random turns through the city to make sure nobody's followed them.

She can't handle it right now, so she grabs Lou’s collar and pushes her against the opposite wall, presses her lips against hers in a desperate attempt to shut her up. Their teeth clash and it takes a few seconds for them to adjust to the kiss and it's nothing short of feral, all their frustrations pouring into it.

When Debbie pulls away, Lou’s teeth catch her bottom lip and she tastes blood before she even registers the brief pain of the bite. It leaves her stunned for a second but it's enough for Lou to turn them around and press Debbie into the wall, holding her against it to kiss her again, licks over her lip and growls at the coppery taste of blood.

Debbie is struggling against her, trying to throw her off but returning her kiss with equal passion, and when Lou kicks her feet apart just enough to slide her thigh between Debbie’s legs, she moans shamelessly. Her hands go from trying to push Lou away to pulling her closer, holding on to her neck, fingers tangling in her blonde strands.

Lou pulls away when she tugs at her hair, growling like a wild thing and instead buries her face in the crook of Debbie’s neck, biting at the offered skin, making Debbie tug her hair even harder.

She switches from biting to sucking, needing to leave her mark, knowing it'll bruise up dark and pretty by the morning. When she leans back a little, satisfied, she realizes Debbie is grinding against her thigh, her dress hiked up to her waist and wanton moans escaping her lips as she selfishly seeks her own pleasure. Lou considers taking it away, to leave Debbie there, aroused and unsatisfied but she knows she needs this, they both need this, so she presses harder and revels in the needy whimper that leaves Debbie’s lips.

“Such a slut,” Lou growls, right next to her ear, and Debbie freezes for a second against her thigh, but then she falls forward against Lou to stifle her moan on her shoulder, and Lou knows this is what she needs when Debbie resumes her movements, more desperate than before.

“So horny you couldn't even concentrate on the fucking job,” she hisses, lets one of her hands move to Debbie’s breast as the other grips her shoulder, holding her against the wall. “Flirting like a slut, you really need it that bad?”

Debbie’s head falls back at her words, and something in Lou clicks at the sight. The hand on Debbie’s shoulder moves to her throat, holding without pressure, and Debbie straight-up keens, grinding down harder, her hold on Lou’s shoulders stronger than before.

“Lou,” she whimpers, almost frustrated. “Please…”

At the slightest pressure of Lou's fingers against the sides of her throat, Debbie moans, and Lou knows she's on the right track, tightening her grip. She knows not to get distracted, no matter how frustrated she is, counting out the seconds in her head before releasing to let the blood flow again.

The effect is the same as always; Debbie’s eyes roll back in her head and her movements speed up and her gasps turn into needy whimpers, and Lou can almost, almost feel her own frustrations leave her body.

“Dirty girl,” she breathes, nipping at the skin under Debbie’s jaw, her hold on her throat tightening again. “Come on.”

In response, Debbie digs her nails into her shoulders and it _hurts_ , but it really only fuels Lou, the hand on Debbie’s breast moving down to slip into her underwear, groaning at the slick proof of arousal she finds. Gathering her wetness, she rubs her clit, a little rough and constricted by Debbie’s panties, but Debbie rolls her hips to meet her fingers and so she keeps going, working her closer to the edge with her hand pressing against Debbie’s throat.

“ _My_ little slut,” she whispers as she releases her grip, and Debbie comes with a shuddering, choking sound, fireworks exploding behind her eyes as the blood rushes back to her brain. _This is so wrong_ , she thinks, somewhere in the back of her mind, but it only has her pressing harder against Lou’s touch, making her release that much stronger.

She barely comes down from her high before she collapses against Lou, and she doesn’t realize what is happening until Lou has eased them both down on the floor, shifting so Debbie is sitting in her lap. Lou's hands are stroking over her back as Debbie hides her face in her neck, holding on to her shoulders.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbles, almost inaudible against Lou’s skin, and takes a deep breath. “I fucked up.”

“We’ll do better next time,” Lou whispers, quiet and reassuring and Debbie believes her, knows that it's true from the tone of Lou's voice.

They’ll do better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the author smile :)


End file.
